


The Next Step

by pantysam



Series: realjunk!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantysam/pseuds/pantysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not quite ready to move out of his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Originally posted to Tumblr.

“I just don’t understand why we can’t move into my apartment. Mine’s bigger! I have an office! I have an actual full-sized refrigerator!” Jared is not happy with his boyfriend. Actually, not happy is an understatement. He’s kind of furious. They’ve been arguing over moving in together for months, months that they could have spent in domestic bliss, sharing towels and silverware instead of arguing like they’ve been doing so much lately.

Jensen is sitting on his couch - his lumpy, uncomfortable couch - pouting. Like that’s going to persuade Jared in anyway. Okay, maybe the pouting worked the other night when Jared wanted to top for once but that is completely different.

“I do have a reason, you know. Just not one I really want to share with you.” Jensen mumbles and looks down at his hands, the coffee table, anywhere but at Jared’s face.

That hurts. A lot. He and Jensen don’t have secrets anymore, not since the sketchbook debacle that almost ended their friendship.

“Jensen, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, unless you’re breaking up with me, and then keep that to yourself.” Jared chuckles to himself but when Jensen’s head shoots up and his eyes are glassy with tears, Jared’s throat closes up and he chokes on it. “You aren’t...right?”

Jensen shakes his head vehemently, grabbing Jared’s hand from where it’s resting on his knee. “No! No, of course not, Jay. But that’s what I’m worried about.” At Jared’s raised eyebrow Jensen continues, “I’m scared that we’re going to move into your apartment and then a few months or years down the road you’re going to decide that I’m not worth it anymore. And you’re going to kick me out and I’m going to be without a place to live and without my best friend and without the love of my life.”

Jared stares at Jensen, takes in the blush on his cheeks and the green of his eyes, wet with tears that he isn’t going to let go. He loves this man so much that it’s a physical ache in his chest some days, and yet Jensen still believes that Jared is going to leave him someday.

“Jensen, baby, listen to me okay? I am never, never going to be tired of you. Even when we fight, even when we’re barely holding back from clawing each other apart, I still love you.” He leans forward and captures Jensen’s lips with his own, pouring his love between their mouths. He wants to live with this man so much, wants to be with him forever and have dogs and a big yard and a picket fence. And suddenly it's clear what they need. “Why don’t we get a house instead? And we’ll cosign for it so if we do break up, which isn’t going to happen, one of us can’t kick the other out. How’s that sound?” Jared cups Jensen’s cheek and smiles when he nuzzles into his hand.

“That sounds perfect, Jay.” Jensen smirks as he stands and says, “First one to the bedroom gets to top.” He’s halfway down the hall before Jared catches him and manhandles him over his shoulder, against all of his protests. Yeah, Jensen’s pretty little ass is taking his cock tonight. And maybe someday Jensen will take Jared’s last name.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this as soon as possible, I'd love some feedback. Maybe some sex next time who knows I am terrified to write that but I probably will.


End file.
